Notice Me
by Different
Summary: Just a cliched little 1-Shot, fluff, RL


Notice Me  
By: Different  
  
A/N: Hey peoples! Yes, well here I am again. Sitting here, writing at 10:29 P.M. on a Friday night. There is currently a dance at my school, which just ended. That's okay. I hate dances, which are totally dictated by popular people. Anyhow, I felt like writing a piece of fluff; nothin' too demanding. I was sick of writing my story that I'm submitting to a contest and decided to write this. The title is from a song on Disney Channel, from the move Pixel Perfect, which I have not seen. I personally think the movie looks a little stupid, but I heard the song on a commercial/mini-music video kind of thing, and it made me think of Lily and Ray. The lyrics aren't all the same, couldn't remember all of 'em. This isn't the most imaginative piece out there, but I just wanted to write. You're your average, one-shot fic about Ray and Lily, but if you are a R/L person, come on in! Yeah.this is a real short fic, but that's okay. Onto my one-shot ^-^  
  
Ooops forgot this part. Disclaimer: No, don't own Radio Free Roscoe, Lily, Ray, Robbie, Travis, or the song Notice Me. I do own what they do and say. And if I did own said song and show, I would probably be rolling in cash and out buying theme parks as opposed to writing at this seven year old computer.  
  
Notice Me  
  
This is the story of a girl, livin' in a lonely world.  
  
Lily ran through that sentence and the rest of her lyrics, frantically crossing out things she didn't like and didn't seem fit. It was lunchtime at Roscoe High; Lily only had a few minutes until Ray would plop down in the empty seat next to her, carrying his usual lunch of a pizza and a Coke. Travis and Robbie weren't here at the moment; they were both typing an essay in the writing lab, which was Mr. Roberts' assignment if they did not successfully complete the egg drop, which Robbie and Travis didn't. After scratching out a few more lyrics, she heard a familiar voice behind her. Lily madly folded up the white sheet of notebook paper, and rammed it under her blue cafeteria tray.  
  
Lily looked over and sure enough, saw Ray's tray containing an anchovy pizza slice and a Coke. Ray sat down, and smiled at Lily.  
  
"Hey there, sexy!" Ray said, in his usual, somewhat quirky tone of voice.  
  
Lily grinned. "Now you know that that pizza slice is just no good for you," she said in a mock motherly-tone of voice, "that's got enough fat to boost up your cholesterol and give you heartburn for sure!" Ray laughed, and Lily, continuing her joke, took a napkin and dabbed the pizza's cheese layer. She pulled the napkin away, and it was soaked in grease.  
  
"I knew this school's cafeteria food was a joke." Ray said.  
  
The lunch bell rang shrilly, and both Lily and Ray climbed out of their seats, grabbing their trays. Ray and Lily chatted as they walked over to the trashcans. As Ray dumped his tray out, Lily took one last swig of PowerAde.  
  
"Mmm," she said, talking with a slight southern accent, "the last drink of concentrated lemon lime fruit juice has never tasted so sweet!" Ray added, "Although it contains no actual lemons or limes, just water and sugar."  
  
"Well duh Ray, why do you think I like it?"  
  
Twenty minutes later, Lily pulled out the sheet of notebook paper she had been working on before. To the naked eye, it wasn't much of a sight to behold. A ripped sheet of notebook paper, with about ten lines in the middle of the paper written in blue ink, and every other word scratched out. However, this paper was very important. Valentine's Day was today! It was kind of awkward; Ray and Lily hadn't even mentioned it. This it meant when Ray kissed Lily to get his obnoxious ex Veronica to dump him; they both definitely knew there was a connection there. Most likely they were both too scared to bring it up. Ray and Lily had flirted more, definitely, but nothing was happening! Finally, Lily, too sick of the situation attempted to bring it up to him, and confess her feelings. However, every single time that she attempted to, something yanked them away.  
  
This time was different. She had a plan.  
  
After school let out, Lily headed to the station, pulling her arms around herself in the biting cold February weather. Ray walked up behind her, and poked her in the back. Lily let out a yelp of surprise, and whirled around, smacking blond hair into her face. Ray laughed.  
  
"Scared you there, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes." Without another word, Lily forcefully punched him in the arm. Ray grimaced.  
  
"Hey! I thought you promised not to do that anymore."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "I thought you promised not to try and creep me out anymore."  
  
"So," Ray said, clearly trying to change the subject so he wouldn't have to promise anything, "all set for RFR's Valentine's Day show?"  
  
"Yup." Lily said, unenthusiastically. She didn't really want to talk about it, just thinking about it made her want to throw up.  
  
"So me, Robbie and Travis do our segment on what to get a girl for Valentine's Day, then we play All American Rejects 'The Last Song' and then you do your song, right?" "Yup." Lily added. Oh God. Her song.  
  
Travis sat behind the techbooth, counting down the seconds to broadcast time. Lily's heart was oddly synchronized with the counting, thumping every offbeat.  
  
"Five.thump.Four.thump.Three.thump.Two.thump.One."  
  
Travis threw a switch, and the blue light buzzed on.  
  
"Hey, and welcome to RFR's special Valentine's Day broadcast. This is Question Mark, and I'm here to provide you with sixty minutes of radio all about Valentine's Day. First on our agenda is Travis and Ray with opposing sides on what to get your girlfriend for Valentine's Day." Lily, or Shady Lane, held her guitar tight, just waiting for the maybe seven minutes she had left.  
  
Before she even saw it coming, Travis was introducing her song.  
  
"Here is Shady Lane with her original song." Travis said in his deep "smog" voice. He looked over at Lily. Lily stood up, and shakingly pulled the sheet of notebook paper. Her palms were very sweaty, and she quickly wiped them on her pants. Ray, Robbie, and Travis all exchanged glances. She didn't get nervous that often.  
  
"Umm. well. err. I would like to dedicate this song to. Ray Brennan."  
  
Ray's (or Pronto's) eyes bulged, and Lily didn't seem to be kidding in any manner.  
  
She continued into her microphone, "This goes out to you, Ray. Everything I wrote in here is true."  
  
Lily started to strum the chords she had so carefully planned out, and started to sing her tune, starting out shaky and nervous, and growing clearer by the second. Everyone listened intently to see any sign of what made her so nervous.  
  
This is the story of a girl,  
  
Livin' in a lonely world,  
  
Walking down the street at night,  
  
Feeling that his smile's so bright.  
  
No one knew her secret crush,  
  
A little boy who talks too much.  
  
But you don't even know my name,  
  
And it is such a shame.  
  
And I want you to know,  
  
That I'll never let you go.  
  
If I cut my hair,  
  
If I change my clothes,  
  
Will you notice me?  
  
If I bite my lip if I say hello,  
  
Will you notice me?  
  
I wanna take you out,  
  
And when you smile I check you out,  
  
But you don't even know my name,  
  
And that is such a shame.  
  
And I want you to know,  
  
That I'll never let you go.  
  
If I cut my hair,  
  
If I change my clothes will you notice me?  
  
If I bite my lip, if I say hello,  
  
Will you notice me?  
  
I'll get you to notice me  
  
I'll get you to notice.  
  
Me.  
  
Lily stopped singing, looking flustered. She looked at Ray, and attempted to smile, but couldn't. Ray did it for her.  
  
"I noticed you."  
  
A/N: Well, there you go. I hope you liked my clichéd little love story ^-^. Please review! 


End file.
